Longing
by kk1999
Summary: This is a story about how Drew starts to change his view on how he sees Clare.How he deals with his is is my first time writing a Degrassi story. Not sure were this will go. Not sure on how frequently I will update. Drew will not always be a nice guy so you are warned. Clare also will not be with Eli. He will not be in this. not cannon and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Longing

By KK1999

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**Flasback**_

Chapter 1. At first glance.

Drew's POV

_This is a waste. How am I ever going to get this done? _

3rd person POV

Sitting there with his hands over his head. He didn't notice Clare walk in. She started to set things up not noticing him there on the couch. When he let out a growl of frustration, she jumped. "YOU scared me Drew!", She yelped. As he lifted his head, she walked to him and sat down. " Are you ok?" she asked puting her arm around his back.

Drews' POV

I looked up at her and seeing the concern on her face, I broke down, into her arms. _How can I feel so sad but so right being here with her? I mean still love Bianca, right? _So caught up in my own thoughts I didn't really hear her words of comfort. Till I looked into her eyes, then did the one thing that would change how I would see Clare forever. I kissed her. .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**Flasback**_

**Drew POV**

_Wow,this just feels amazing. _I pulled back to look her, in the eyes. _Why is she staring at me in shock? On no did I push to hard? _As I went to speak. " Clare?.." She just up and ran away.. _What did I do? _I slowly got up and packed up my stuff to head home.

**3rd POV**

No one saw Mike Dallas, standing around the corner, but he saw Clare run by. Then He went to were his best friend was and heard him talking to himself. "Hey man, you know talking to your self is one way scare off the chick" he joked.

"Not now, Dallas!" Drew, snapped.

"What wrong and why did Clare go running out of here?" Dallas asked.

"You saw her? DId She look mad?" Drew asked rapidly.

" Slow down. Yeah man I saw her and now she didn't look mad.. Why what you do? You forget some meeting again? " He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sighing Drew answered" I think I really screwed up." Sitting down he hung his head.

"Hey will work this out" Dallas answered " Now tell me what you did." As he sat down to listen to his friend.

**AN: I am sorry these are so short but I'm still trying to get a good grasp on these characters. Hopefully they will start to get longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**TIME SKIP. Next Day.**

**Drew POV**

_OK I can do this. I can go up to Clare and just tell her, that it was a mistake. However it felt so right. NO stick to the plan. I have to work with her, but why is it everytime I know think about her all I can think of is sitting and holding her? There she is.. need to do this before I change my mind. _

"Hey, Clare can we talk?" _Shit, did she hear the tremble in my voice? Wait she not looking at me. _

"I have a meeting to get to Drew can it wait till later?" She replied.

_What she brushing me off?! Oh I get it she embarrassed. I have to let her down easy. _" No it's kinda important," Lowering my voice so no one could overhear me. " It's about the kiss." _There that should get her attention. Wait she walking away from me. _

"What's to talk about. You were upset. I was just trying to comfort you and we kissed. No big deal. LIsten I really have to go. So we good here?" She finally looked at me. " We will talk later at student council, ok?" She said as she left.

_What just happened, as I watched her leave, again._

**3rd POV**

He was so deep in thought that when Dallas, slapped him on the back he jumped.

"So how'd did she take it?" Dallas asked " She broken-hearted?" He teased.

" NO,she was fine. She told ME that it ws nothing!" I answered bewildered.

" So your off the hook man, that's great." Looking at Drew though he could see that it wasn't. " OK what's wrong now? I thought that an easy blow off is what you wanted."

"yeah, I thought so too. It just hurt that she didn't even seem to care." I finally admitted. " Dallas, man" I whispered. " I think I might like her. "

" Well it's about time. Now let's get you your girl." Dallas replied grinning.

" You'll help me. I thought you think she wasn't cool enough."

"If you like her then I like her. Besides. This might get me an in with her Science friend." Dallas teased.

**AN.. Slowly building.. Is anyone reading? Suggestions are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**Flasback**_

_**AN: Introducing an OC.**_

**3rd person POV**

It's been several days and Drew can't seem to catch Clare alone. Let alone have a meaningful conversation with her. So he starts to leave notes in her locker unsigned. He figured that she would like the romance. He didn't count on her thinking,it was,a totally different boy. So after he left her the note he waited and waited. Not realising she went to Sam, to tell him thank you for the lovely note and yes she would love to go out with him.

Sam, being a guy that always takes advantage of a situation went with it. He felt like he could work this, to make her like him,so she would sleep with him.

**Drew's POV**

_Can't wait to see Clare. She must have liked the note. _Walking into the café.

"Drew!"

_I hear my name being called. Spotting Dallas I go over and sit. _

"Hey what's up?" I asked happily

"Dude, what you so happy about. I thought you be pissed?" Dallas asked confused.

"Why would I be pissed?" I asked. " It's all good."

"I thought you liked her, man? How can you be cool with her going with that creep?" He asked in a whisper yell.

" Wait what?" I asked " Explain, now!"

" You don't know?" Dallas replied looking sad for his friend. "UM shit. look over there." He said nodding over to the left behind Drew.

I glanced over. _What?! Clare! I don't get it. She know's my writing. She's always complaining about it. Did she not like my note? Does she just not like me? Oh crap! She coming this way. _I looked dow hoping she would keep going. Luck was not my friend though.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to make poker tonight. Sam and I are going to the movies." She told us smiling.

" So you guys are going out? This something new?" I ask bitterly.

" Yeah, I never knew he even noticed me till I got his note" She replied, Not noticing the smirk on Sam face.

_What I wrote that! that creep! " _oh, well have fun." I said as we watched them walk away.

" YOU just going to let that slide man? He took credit for a note you wrote and now he has your girl" Dallas asked Angry at Sam.

" OH hell no!" I replied. " Game on, cuz he won't know what hit him." I answered "But we have to do this, right. Show Clare what a tool he is and then show her that I am the guy for her. "

" So you have a plan?" Looking at me expectantly

" Not yet, but I will." I answered " I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**a few days later. Drew's POV**

_I really hate seeing her with him. I just don't see what she sees. I mean you can totally tell he's playing her. I just need her to see that. Then I can show her that we can totally be good for each other. _Jumping I swiftly turned around. There stood Dallas, laughing as he, again, caught me, staring at Clare and Sam.

"Man, I"ve got news." He said after his laughing fit finally stopped. I just stood and waited for him to continue. "Check this out as he pulled out his phone, for me to see."

" Is that?" I started to ask, but then stopped cuz it was so him. " How can he do that to Clare? That scum!" I yelled stating to get angry.

" Dude, this is good news, remember?!" Dallas replied. " Now ya have ammo against the guy. Tell Clare, hell show her the vid. Man she will thank you, then you can make your move." Dallas replied.

_Can I really hurt her?. I think she really likes him, but isn't it better that she knows? I'm really confused. I would want to know. _As I was sitting thinking. Clare was making her way towards us. Looking up I see her. " Shit! Put it away! Here she comes" I ordered Dallas

" But?" He started to ask.

" Just do it. I can't tell her." As I finished saying that. I hear.

" Tell who what?" Clare asked smiling. "what are you all talking about?" She tilts her head as she gazes at me.

" Ummm, my mom." I answered quickly. " Dallas, wants me to host the poker game this week, but mom is having some meeting at the house."

"oh, well who is hosting cuz I'm now free again. Sam has to go to a family event." She replied.

Dallas and I quickly exchange looks. " we don't have a place. so we were thinking of going to the carnival that's in town. Hey want to come along with the group? Give ya something to do." I asked hoping she would not hear the eagerness in my voice.

"Sure sounds fun" Just as the bell rang. "Text me the details ok. See ya." as she ran off.

" Sweet move. " Dallas stated as we walked to our first class.

" Yeah, cuz I want her to see what a great time she can have with me. SO your going to be coming down with the flu" I stated.

" Nice.." Dallas laughed.

As we took our seats all I could do was smile. _I will show her a good time. Then work on the other issue. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**Time skip to weekend. Drew's POV**

_Here it goes. _As I ran the doorbell. Smiling as the door swings open to see Clare already to go. _Was she waiting for me? Maybe she's eager as I am? _

"Earth to Drew" She laughingly says " Hey you in there?"

_Shit! get in the game ! snapped to myself. _" Sorry, it's just you look so nice, it took my breath away." Say with a smile.

"Oh" she blushes " Umm well we probably should be going to meet Dallas, right? " She asks..

_Here goes nothing. _" He can't make it. He ah caught a cold. So I thought me and you could just go." I stated _Please say yes.. _

"Wait so what about the other guys?" She asks.

"Well, none of them, wanted to come. Said carnivals were lame." I replied. _geez can she tell I'm nervous, please just say yes.. _

"Well" She says looking at the ground. So I nudge her with my shoulder to get her to look up. When she doesn't I put my finger under her chin and lift her face so I can see her eyes.

"Please." I almost whisper to her

"Alright, sure why not. I mean we are friends, right? And friends can hang out together." She says with a smile. My heart breaks a little, at the friends bit, but I smile at her cuz she still hasn't pulled away from me and we are still close in contact. " Ok" I say softly while pulling her into a side hug. "Lets go." I say with a grin.. As I lead her back to my car. After we get in and buckled up. I give her a smile and pull away from the curve. _She agreed, time for me to show her that she does indeed like me. _

**CLARE' S POV**

_What am I doing? I have a boyfriend, but Drew and I are friends. I mean, friend hang out, right? He looks so nice and when he was gazing at me I just couldn't say no.. NO stop it.. I like Sam. he nice and he likes me. Drew's so out of my league. He's only hanging out with me cuz he has nothing better to do. _I gave him a smile then reached over to put some music on. So we wouldn't have to talk on the way over. Give myself a few minutes to think. A love some came on and I started to change the channel when his hand stopped me. " I like this song." He said. Then started to sing along to the song. _Wow so much emotion, I wonder if he's thinking of Bianca? This is why I can't think about him. how could he ever like me when he's used to girls like her.. I though, but I can enjoy hanging out with him tonight. Then concentrate on Sam. Plus Sam did say he wanted me to hang out with my friends more. _

SO deep in thought. I didn't realize that we made it to the grounds and he was parking. " OH are we here?" Asked rather shocked. "Yeah" He answers..." Come on. Let's goes have some fun." He answers as he zips out of the car.. _WOW He didn't even wait for me to get my belt off. He must really like these things. _As I turn to open the car. door. I jump as it swing open. "Drew?" I started to say..Just kinda looking at him as he smiled and held out his hand to help me out of the car. " Care to join me? " he asks laughingly. " sure." I state as I reach out to hold his I get out I go to pull my hand away but he tucks it in his elbow and begins to lead me to the ticket booth. " Drew?" I laughingly try to get his attention but he very distracted as we near the ticker booth. _Well I know he's never going to like me, like I like him but I can enjoy tonight. He's in such a strange mood though. it's nice to see him being so relaxed though. _" OH here let me get my money for my ticket." I state as I reach for my purse, but he pats my hand and says while looking deeply into my eyes again. " my treat." _I just lose myself and nod at him. I feel like I can't speak cuz if I open my mouth he will hear my heart going too fast. Tonight such be interesting. I just have to get threw it with him ever finding out my feelings for him. I have to forget him, I mean I have Sam right? I like Sam, I think_.

**AN.. So we finally hear from Clare. She's so confused. Next the carnival.. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to share. I may or may not use them but welcome the ideas as I have no clue on where this is going yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**Drew's POV**

_OK, she let me pay that's good. Now to show her how much fun we can have together. _" Ready?" I ask with a smile. "What would you like to do first?" As we walked in.

"Why don't we just walk around and see what catches our eye." She answers softly. _wow she sounds nervous, does this mean she might like me? Focus.. _"Ok sounds like a plan." I answered back with a grin. Walking around the grounds, we come across the ring toss booth. I see Clare looking at the cute stuffed animals.. " Let's try this." I say stopping in front of the booth. " Oh no." Clare says laughing " I never win at these. Don't waste your money." " Well lucky for you then. I am" I answer, with a cocky grin. I hand the guy a buck. as he hands me the three rings. I toss the frist and it bounces off. I quickly glance at Clare and I see her stifling a laugh. I square my shoulder and shoot off the next tow quickly and they both land right on the tip bottle that gets the big prize. I turn to Clare and she's just stunned. " Pick your prize" I whisper next to her ear. She looks at me then looks back to the prizes. " I can't" She answers. " I mean you won, you should pick" " Ok" I answer her as I went over and whispered to the guy so she didn't hear. He went and picked up a big soft dog I saw her eyeing. Watching her reaction was great her eyes widen as she realized that he was handing it to her. " Thanks, Drew but you didn't have to." " I wanted to." I answered as I reached for her hand.. " Come on" I said tugging her along. " Let's go get a pretzel, then we can sit and talk." Smiling she just nodded.

**3rd person**

They went and got the food and sat down. It was amazing to see, most people around them thought they were a couple. Having such fun together. They had just gotten off the Ferris wheel. Gazing at one another laughing, when it happened., they both leaned in for a kiss. When they were bumped into from behind. Turning they couldn't believe who they saw.

**Drew's POV**

_Shit! though for sure that she felt something. _I turned to give the person who bumped into us a look. _Oh no.. What's he doing here? _

"Sam?" I hear Clare voice shakily ask. " I thought you had a family get together? Who's this?" As her face starts to get red.

" Me?" he answers back to her " What are you doing here with Drew? I thought you had a poker night with everyone, not a date?" he answers back trying to distract her. " OH no don't turn this around" She answers back getting angry. "I told you I was hanging out with friends well I am Drew is my friend. YOU lied to me and never did answer me WHO IS THIS?" _Wow, she really pissed. Wow does she look hot though. She refered to me as a friend though. I need to find a way to get out of friend zone. _

"Sam just tell her" the girl with Sam said with a sneer. " You promised me that you were breaking up with her." She finished with a smug look on her face. Sam just sat there looking between the two and Clare's face just had this heart-broken look on it. Finally Sam spoke. " Clare it's nit what it looks like" She started as both girls rounded on him. Clare spoke first " Not what it looks like?!" voice rising in pitch " What it looks like is that you're a cheating ass. We are over!" As she turned to leave. I went to go with her as Sam then grabbed her arm. _OH no that does it. _

" Get you hand off of her." I stated quietly but with force. He didn't move fast enough so I grabbed his arm and removed it for him. Then as I held him I spoke quietly with malice. " If I ever catch you by her or anything ever again. It will be the last thing you do. Clear?" I ask as I yank his arm back to enforce my point. " Nod if you understand." I instructed. He very quickly nodded. " Good, now go." I released him. Watching them leave I smirked a little before turning back to Clare. " Come on, let's head to the car." I say as I gently lead her away. _She looks like she really hurting. Crap she really like him. How did I help her?_

Finally she speaks " Thanks for your help back there." She says softly " I'm not sure though. Was I wrong? I mean yes he was with someone else but I was here with you? We almost kissed.." her voice trailing off. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. " Am I just as bad?"

" No, nothing we did even compares. " I state. " YOU were honest we are friends. Yes we did almost kiss but we didn't. He lied." I pulled her into a hug. " Don't worry it will be fine. I mean you always have me , UH I mean us guys to hang with." As I pull away she has a lost look on her face. " Come on let's get you home." I say knowing that it was over for the night. We ride in silence as we drive back to her house.

"Thanks for everything tonight. I did have fun you know before." She states looking uncomfortable. "Hey, we are friends. That's what friends are for." I state reaching for her hand. With a small sad smile she gets out of the car. still hugging the dog I won for her. I watch as she goes inside.

_I hate seeing her hurt but now she knows what a dick he is. Now I just have to show her that we can be good together. _As I pull away.

**AN: Things are slowly hating up. please review and thank you everyone who's favorite or following this. Thanks so much for the review and for the guest who want to she some Clew smut. it's coming have to build to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**Drew's POV time skip to Monday before 1st bell**

_I know it's rather wimpy but I can't wait to see her. I guess though getting her almost an hour before 1st is a bit much. I just want to be here so I can talk with her. I really hope she's not upset over that creep or mad at me. THinking I took advantage of her. There she is. Wow she looks good. Wait a minute is that? damn what she doing with him?! _

_What, oh hell no! I told him not to touch her. _I didn't even realize that I had started over to them. As I grabbed his arm, to pull him away. " Problem, Clare?" I asked my voice cold. _Man she really shaking. He's hurt her, again! _I started to shake him as I spoke into his ear. " I told you to stay away! I wasn't' t fooling around!" As I pushed him away from Clare.

"Drew, Don't!" Clare yelled as she pulled my arm to get my attention. "I'm ok, now. Let's just go." As she tugs me away. "Please?" She whisper so brokenly. that I glanced down at her. _crap she looks so broken. _

Wrapping my arm around her, I guide her into the school with a glance over my shoulder I warn him one last time. " Stay away or else."

We walk to the cafe and take a seat. "Hey, your OK" As I put my arm around her shoulder. I can feel her still shaking. I look around completely at a loss. I can feel her breath against me. as she tries not to cry. "What he say to you? Did her hurt you?" I questioned as I try to look her over to see if she hurt.

"I'm fine." She sighs. " You got me out before he did anything. He just scared me. I never saw that side of him. " As she put her head into her hands. "suddenly she lifts her head and I can see into her eyes. Brimming with tears she flings herself into my arms. " Thank you! If you hadn't been there.. I" Her voice trails off as she begins to cry..

"Shh, It's over I'm here." I whisper to her as I hold her close. Neither of us noticing that people were watching us and whispering. " I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Your safe." I tell her as I move so she can see me. "Understand I will always be here for you." I state to her.

Finally she gives me a small smile. as the bell rings. She quickly brushes the tears away as she gets to her feet. We begin to walk when she turns to me. " Thanks" as she leans forward and brushes me cheek in a kiss.. Then she hurries down the hall.

I'm still standing there as Dallas walks up. " Dud? What was that?" He asks..

" Man I have so much to tell you" I stated as we begin to walk. As I fill him in I can see he's getting angry. " That Jackoff.! He will not get by her as long as I"m around either Man" He sates His voice cold with emotion.

"Thanks," I simply state.

" Well for the better, now you can make your move?" he says.

"No not yet. I have to make sure she ok first and show her I can be a friend. Then make my move."

"What?!" he starts to say but I interrupt him. " he screwed her over man. She's Hurting.. I can't be the rebound you know. I just can't, I want to be the guy," I say.

"OK.. I get it. OK.." Dallas says looking really impressed. " Now let's run cuz we are going to be late as we both run to our class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

_*dream*_

**Drew's POV Period right before lunch**

_Man, this class is so boring. _As I start to space out. I can feel my self, falling asleep.

_* walking into the student council room. I see no one here but her. where is everyone I ask? Oh meeting was canceled. She replied without looking up. well it would have been nice for someone to let me know. I snap,I am only the president! I say, sounding, like a child. Kinda pissed ,that she won't even look at me. She looks up with a sexy smirk. Slowly she stands and makes her way over to me. She looks so sexy. I find myself having to adjust. Hoping she won't see but she does. She leans down so she can whisper in my ear. What's wrong, Drew? Was I not paying attention to you? As her hands ghost up and down my neck to keep my head in place. She lightly gives my neck an open mouth kiss, right below my ear. Before she moves back so she can look into my eyes. Smiling she waits for me to respond. stuttering and really feeling hot. I stammer, What are you doing? As I look back at her with lust. I thought that this is what you wanted drew? She responds as she sits on the table in front of me. Leaning back onto her arms. However if I read it wrong she goes to get up. NO! I almost shout, getting up to block her. I do want this, but do you? I mean are you ready? Oh Drew, she practically moans my name. Drew... Drew*_

_Wait that doesn't sound like Clare. _With a start I open my eyes to see my class all looking at me. _Shit! _"Drew? Can you tell me the answer to the question?" Asked the teacher. I looked around trying to remember what class I even was in. Just as I was about to admit I didn't hear him. the bell ran. " Save by the bell. HOmework read the chapter and do the questions for review" He barked out as we all went to leave. " Drew Stay behind." He waited till everyone had left before speaking to me. " I"m really disappointed in you. I mean for the student president to fall asleep in class. it sets a bad example, drew. I should give you detention."

"I'm sorry sir. " I answer thinking fast. " I had some family issues so I didn't have much time to rest. It won't happen again." _ I hope this fucker buys it. _

"OK, I'll let you off with a warning, but Drew if it happens again. I will have to give you detention." He states.

"Thank you. it won't " I reply as I hurry to get out of there. As I, walk down the hall, I can see people watching me. I see Clare up ahead, so a jog to catch up with her. "Hey." I say as I caught up to her. "Want to eat lunch outside?" I ask

"Sure just let me stop off at my locker." She replies with a smile. As she gets her stuff out and put away the morning books. I take a long look at her. She seems OK. Like she's dealing alright with stuff. With a smile she closes the door and turns to me. " What's with the grin?" She asks with a curious look. _*Oh I so want to kiss her now. _"Nothing., just enjoying the day." I reply with a grin.

"OH before I forget." She suddenly says. " The meeting for after school was canceled but I need you to meet up with me so we can discuss some things. " She states as she looks into her lunch bag.

"Sure." I say feeling weird. _What! It's like my dream, but it can't be..._" was planning on staying anyway so why not." I state trying to sound casual.

She looks up at me with a smile that takes my breath away. I get the feeling like she enjoying this a little too much..Like she has a secret and she doesn't want to share yet.. _HMM_

**AN: Thanks to all who have read. review or favorite this or follow this. Soon there will be some Clew smut. the build up is almost complete. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

_*dream*_

**Drew's POV Lunch time**

As we walked out to at. I kept stealing glances over at Clare. She seemed deep in thought. It was silent but comfortable. _I'm so glad she not one of those girls that have to talk all the time. _Just as I started to say something Dallas walked up.

"So we on for tonight?" he asks me sitting down across from me. "Sure, I need a good work out." I answered back with a grin. " I can't wait to beat you." I laughingly say.

"Keep dream there, dude." he laughs.

Clare is looking back and forth with a confuse look. " Where are you all going?" She asks

"Our MMA class. Drew thinks, he can take on the champ." Dallas smirks at me. I just roll my eyes. "I know I can. " I state with confidence. Clare gets a thoughtful look on her face.

" Can I come?" She asks timidly. I start to say yes but she hurries and explains herself, probably thinking I am going to say no. " I want to join. I want to be able to defend myself." She states with determination. "Please Drew, it's important." Giving me the puppy eyes.

Standing up to go throw my garbage away. I say as I wait for her to do the same, with Dallas, in tow. " Cut the look, geez did Adam teach you that." I state laughingly. " Sure no problem they have a beginners class right after ours. You can watch us then stay and see if you like to try. I help teach the class so I can give you a ride. Wear something you can move around in. Plus be ready to work. I won't go easy on you." I tell her.

She throws her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "thanks Drew." Then pulls back with a giggle.

"Hey what about me? " Dallas smirks " I would have taken you, even if this guy wouldn't." He pouts kiddenly acting hurt. With a shy smile she hugs him too then starts to leave before she turns back to us. "Meet you at the Dot at ?" She trails off

"6" I say "OK." She answers and leaves to go to her afternoon classes. We walk in silence as she leaves. When she out of earshot. I punch Dallas in the gut. "What the fuck?" I ask him

"What?" He ask looking confused. . " Don't be messing with Clare." I warn in my jealously coming out with seeing her hug him.

"Dude I was kidding around. YOU know I wouldn't move on her." He states with a hurt look.

"UG!" I scream. Then notice starting to look at me. so I snap " Move it people nothing to see." As we keep walking. "Sorry, " I mutter " I just don't know where I stand and it's messing with me" I say looking down.

" I say your almost in there. If that hug was anything to go by." He states not even teasing me.

"Thank." I state

"No problem. Now stop being so emo. and remember I won't go easy on you just cuz your girl with be there." he punches me shoulder

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams. I'm going to put you down as usual." I answer back with a smile. _Tonight going to be interesting! _

**AN: Just a filler.. thanks for all who reviewed, favorite, or followed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU Forgive any mistakes in spelling no beta yet.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

*dream*

**Drew's POV At The Dot**

I'm going to go work out and the bonus part is that I'll see Clare. _Oh! There she is. Why is she with Adam?_

"Hey, I told Adam I was checking out the class and he wanted to come along too. You don't mind, do you?" She asked while smiling at me.

"No, it's fine but, Adam, you never told me you were interested in learning defense?" I said with a question towards my brother. Glancing over at him, I noticed him giving me a funny look. _Man.. does he know?_

"I figured I try it." he answered, "Besides I want to see Clare try to hit." He laughed at his own joke.

"Hahaha. hey do we need to wait for Dallas ?" she asked as I started steering them towards the door.

"No, he will meet us there. " I sent her a grin but quickly stopped as I met the eyes of my brother smirking at me.

"So Drew" Adam began to say with a glint in his eyes. _Oh no! What's he up to? _"Is that new instructor going to be there tonight?" He asked, suggestively.. I gave him a look of confusion so he continued. "You know the one you were going on and on about. I would love to see her fight." He finished with a grin sent my way.

"Oh, Drew is there a lady at the school you like?" Clare teased me.

_Little shit! Trying to cause me trouble._ "I just like her form" I replied, not thinking of the double meaning. I realize what I said as both Clare and Adam start to burst up in laughter..

"OH. I bet you do!" They both laugh at the same time.

"Yeah yeah you know what I meant." I muttered as I gave Adam a shove. with a grin and glance at Clare. She laughed so hard that tears were coming out. _Great! Now she thinks I like someone... _UGH where is Dallas when I need him? "Come one guys we need to hurry." I tell them hoping to distract them. It works and we all begin to run.

**An: Just a filler .. thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited.. Now thank you to .Shadow who has agreed to be my beta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda : I know absoluting nothing about MMA fighting. So forgive me for any really bad mess ups.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

*dream*

**Drew's POV at the MMA school**

"You can watch from the bleachers here." I point to them, as I walk through the door. "Your class is in an hour. I have to go change and stuff; see ya soon." I say as I walk away.

"Drew?" Clares tries to get my attention. Turning slightly, I glance back at her. "Do I need to let anyone know that I want to join?" She asks.

"No, I got you and Adam covered already." I answer with a grin then I jog to the changing room. I quickly change to my workout clothes and spot Dallas down the row. "ready to lose? " I tease.

"Ya man you wish. Just sorry I have to show you up in front of your girl." He laughs back. I just throw a towel at him as we walk to the ring. I can see Clare talking with Adam but she keeps glancing towards the changing room. When she spots me she waves.

With a smile I wave back then get into the ring. Slipping in my mouth guard. I nod to the ref that I was ready. Dallas did the same. I glance over at Clare one time and didn't hear the bell. He gets me good with a kick to the chest. _Shit.. head in the game!_ I focus back on him.

The match was intense but I start to see him getting tired and make my move. I start throwing a series of combinations at him very fast right in his gut. Trying to knock the wind out of him. When I landed a perfect jump side kick to his chest, he goes falling back. _Fight over!_ With a grin I go over to offer my hand. "good fight." I say after I spit my mouth gaurd out. I hold out my hand to help him up. Grabbing on, he hauls himself up.

"Good fight" he replies " Next time. " he says with a look "I will get ya next time."

"Yeah yeah. Come on time to start lining up the newbies."

"Hey check it out." he says with a nod over his shoulder. I take a look as I drink a bit of water. Clare and Adam are still there but now they are being harassed by some punks. Same guys who I previously had told if they wanted to stay, they would have to abide by the rules. _Going to be a long night_.

"Alright line up and start stretching." Dallas yells out. Clare and Adam stay close to each other. In the lineup, I walk up and down the rows giving tips on how to make the stretching a bit more intense for some. After about 15 Minutes. I have them lined up along the bags..I demonstrate a very simple punch and have them go through the line of bags and have them hit the bags in a different spot each time to see how much they can control their hits. As Clare goes up to one, I can see that her posture is wrong.

"Bend your knees and hold your hand at your waist." I say and then show her. _She looks good. _As I move behind her, I nudge her legs wider with my foot. She throws a glance up at me. "Better balance" I explain as I walk away.

I stop the stopwatch to watch Adam and I noticed the guys behind him are goofing around and trying to distract him. "Alright settle down." I say with a tinge of annoyance as I walk by. Just as I get down to the end of the row, I see out of the corner of my eye one of the guys sucker punch Adam in the back. As I take off, to get over to him, to help out... That's when I see the blood. "ADAM! NO!" I yelled...

**An: Sorry for the cliffie thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited.. Now thank you to .Shadow my beta**


	13. Chapter 13 an

**Sorry for the delay. This is not a chapter. I hate Author's notes too. I have a couple chapter's waiting to be edited. Hopefully they will be up soon. Please don't review this.  
**


	14. 14 Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

*dream*

**Drew's POV time skip to hospital**

I just can't believe this. _Why?_ Is all I could think as we waited for the Doctors to come out with news. I kept seeing Adam laying there. I felt like I couldn't breathe. _Clare was amazing. Calling the ambulance. Getting Dallas to drive us. Taking complete control.I was so lucky to have for her._

Finally the doctors came out and I could hear them tell my parents that Adam was ok. He had to have a small surgery but he did well and was resting.

I got up and hugged my mom. Pressing the keys into my hands she told me to head home. As I was about to protest she mentioned that I should take Clare home. She was going to stay. So she didn't need her car.

Dallas seeing this, he told me he was going to head out. I just gave a nod.

Before we left, my mom, shocked me by hugging Clare. "Thank you for everything." She said just loudly enough for me to hear.

"No Problem" Clare replied. as she took my hand in hers. I gave her a small smile.

The ride to her house was quiet. Each of us in our own thoughts. When I pulled up to her house. I finally looked at her. "Clare, umm thanks.." I began but couldn't continue as the lump in my throat got to me.

She pulled me into a tight hug. I clung to her. "Drew? Umm Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asked "I mean so you don't have to be home by yourself?" She glanced up at me, nervously.

"Your mom won't mind?" I questioned, looking into her eyes.

With a blush, "I already called her and asked," She admitted, "I didn't want you to have to be alone."

"Thanks. That would be great." I said as we walked into her house.

She showed me to the guest bedroom, which already had some clothes for me. "I thought you might want something comfortable to wear to bed." She says with another blush. _She so thoughtful and beautiful._ "Thanks" I say again..

"No big. I am just across the hall if you need anything." She said as she backed out the door.

"Clare!" I called to her just as she was about to close the door. She stopped and turns to look at me. I went to her and bend down to give her a soft kiss. "No thank you. I couldn't have gotten through this without you." I said, looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to be there. For you." She admitted then smiled. " I always be here." then she went to her room.

I changed into the clothes she had her mom leave for me. As I laid on the bed all I could see was the look in her eyes as she said she wanted to be there for me. _Maybe she does feel something for me_. Was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Something woke me up a while later. Then I realized I wasn't alone in bed. I could feel that my arm was over another person. With a deep breath, I knew at once it was Clare. _Why, how, when did she come in here?_ I laid perfectly still hoping not to wake her. It felt so right holding her like this. We just fit. As she snuggled back into me I bit back a groan as she ground herself into my body. It was then I felt her hands wandering over her own body. _OH SHIT! She's dreaming. I should go; it's not right that I take advantage here._ As I was slowly and painfully extracting myself. I heard a soft sigh then my name in a deep moan. _She's dreaming of me! _I realize and stop trying to get up.

She then turns over and runs her hand down my chest. "Drew?" She said sounding perfectly awake. "I know you're awake and I know you heard me. Is this too much? Do you want me to go?" She asked timidly

"No I don't want you to go, but tonight I think we should just sleep." I stated even though my body is screaming at me. Reaching for her. I gave her a deep kiss pushing all my emotions into it. "We need to talk but tonight, just let me hold you, please."

" OK,.." She answered breathlessly as she snuggles into my side, still running her hand up and down my chest.

Catching her hands " Please sweetheart.I'm barely hanging on here. You keep that up and I will not be able to resist." I said as I try to calm down.

With a small giggle "Sorry"

As we both drift back to sleep all I could think was how lucky I was.

**An: Sorry for the cliffie thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited.. Now thank you to **** . beta**


	15. 15 Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU.

**AN: yes this is a Clew story,however they will have some bumps along the way. Sorry it's taken so long to get these out. **

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

*dream*

**Drew's POV in morning**

When I woke up. I noticed Clare gone. on the pillow next to me ws a note.

_Drew,_

_I didn't want my mom to catch us together. I washed your clothes and left them in the bathroom. See ya downstairs._

_love Clare_

_love Clare.. love Clare! Yes, she does have feelings for me_. With a smile I quickly went to get cleaned up. She even left a new toothbrush for me. Heading down the stairs, I could hear someone in the kitchen. Singing off-key. as I went around the corner, I caught Clare mid verse. when she spotted me she blushed.

"Hey." I walked towards her. She slowly backs up. " Thanks for everything". I say leaning down towards her.

"Welcome" She whispers "Breakfast?" She asks trying to move around me.

Trapping her by the counter. " Clare we need to talk. We have to figure out what this is?" I say motioning between us.

She nods. " I know but.." She looks up to me " I don't want to lose you as a friend." She states so quietly I have to bring my ear down to her mouth.

Pulling her chin up so she has to look at me. "Never." Then I lean down in order to give her a kiss. Then we hear a throat clear behind us and we jump apart. There stands Clare mother looking at us with raised eyebrows. _Shit_.." UHH Mrs. Edwards uhh we were just.." I trail off at the look on her face. _She's smirking at us!_

" I could see what you were just." She states moving around us to get to the eggs behind Clare. " I trust that I don't have to remind you about being a gentlemen with my daughter." She says looking at me.

"MOM!" Clare yells blushing

"No.I have feelings for Clare and I would never want to hurt her. " I state back clearly looking her dead in the eyes. Clare looks to me in amazement.

" Good.. breakfast?" Clare's mom ask as she sets the table. _Wow that was easy._ As I go to sit down. we all start to eat when I'm asked " So you and Clare dating?"

I was drinking so I sort of choked as Clare groaned.."Mom.." Looking down at my plate. I look up to give a wink at Clare.

" Well, we haven't talked about it yet. I would love for Clare to be my girl." Looking straight at Clare. She gave me a shy smile.

"I would love that too." She says with a blush.." OMG! I can't believe we are talking about this with my MOTHER sitting right here." She says laughing.

"Well I don't want to wait any longer for us to be clear. If anything that happened last night, that came clear to me. " I stated seriously

" Oh Drew. YOU know I would be there for you. Even without me being with you." She said.

Getting up I walk around to her chair. Bending down so I was kneeling in front of her. " I know but I want you to know. Hell I want everyone to know. We are together. Please.."

Neither noticed her mom leaving the room.

" Yes.." She breathes and then leans forward to kiss me. Things were going to be okay.

**An:** thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited.. Thank you to . .Shadow For betaing this.

**AN: I am back to editing my own work after the next short very short chaper. So please excuse any mistakes. **


	16. 16 Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. This is a first writing for Degrassi and in the male point of view. I will switch points of view but I want to try to stay in Drew's point of view. This is not going to be cannon. kinda AU.

_Thoughts_

_**flashback**_

*dream*

**Drew's POV On way to hospital to see Adam**

"So, umm breakfast was interesting." I state trying to ease some of the tension, scratching the back of my head, a cheesy smile on my face.

"I'm so sorry about my mom" Clare responds with a blush. "If you want to forget.." She starts to say, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"NO!" I interrupt and quickly I pull off the road and park so I could turn to look at her. "Clare" I reach for her hand. "I meant what I said. I want us to be together. For real. Please give us a chance." Pulling her over to me. I put my forehead to hers. "Please.." I whisper again.

" Yes.." She whispers then she looks up into my eyes.

With a moan I bend in to give her a kiss. It was so soft but I could feel the current behind it. I drew back to look at her as she gives a noise of protest. "We have to go. before the cops come and bust us for sitting here." I state with a groan. "however I expect another one of those kisses later."

"I hope so" Clare says then she realizes that she said it out loud. "Ops did I really just say that?"

With a wink, I murmur, "Yes you did." The rest of the ride was silent as we drove. However I couldn't help but feel that this was a great start.

**An:** Yes I know sorry to have such a short chapter but I hit some writers block. thank you to all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited.. thank you to . .Shadow For betaing this.

**AN: I am back editing my own work now. So please bare with me. **


End file.
